Lost & Found
by fezakyuu
Summary: Left alone and stranded on an island, Netto falls in love with the one person he tried to get over, only it wasnt him at first.
1. Prologue

_**Lost & Found**_

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

_Netto's Thoughts_

"Being left behind can either be the best thing to happen to a person, or it can be the worst. But it can only be the best choice if the person chooses to make a good thing out of it, if they try their best to be best, to change ones life and become someone new… someone different.

I didn't expect that the one thing that mainly pushed me away from home, actually brought me to my new home.

…I am in love, it's real I hope. I don't want these past few days to have been a parallel world where these events never happened in my own, they were different. It's real alright I know. I can tell. It's no dream. This is reality, this is now.

What was so great about Akihara? Nothing… Friends… most of them moved away or made new friends. Meiru… I could actually say that we were both in love and I thought everything was going great I thought she was the one… but she was kidnapped and never seen again… it was horrible a big part of me that I had known for so long just deleted. My life just tumbled down after that, there was only one person who was there…

Everyone… just gone. Im glad I managed to say goodbye and good luck to everyone except Meiru, I only said goodbye and see you soon. I wish I had said see you tomorrow. She might still be around…

But all that was over half a year ago, my life is very different now. Im happy, he's happy. We're happy together. The one person I do miss the most, papa. I speak to him and he tells me to be strong. He believes that after a few years, mama might say sorry when she understands; she might want me back… not as an outcast, as her son…

…I never expected anything that happened to happen.

…I guess I should show you what I mean…**"**


	2. Chapter 1 Left Behind

_Chapter One – Left Behind_

* * *

Netto was slouched down in the uncomfortable airport bench looking down at his stomach where his pet rested. It was facing down, Netto wasn't really in the mood for talking and he had already taken two sleeping pills to help him rest when it was time to board the plane, but he had beg his mama to let him have two so that when he got on the plane, he was sleep immediately. His parents sat on the bench behind him waiting patiently.

Yuichiro looked down at his watch, it read 06:15 "Don't worry Netto, only a few more minutes to go and we'll be able to board the plane" he said cheerfully, Netto let out a loud sigh.

Haruka stared blankly at her son, she must of thought Netto sighed at his father because he was being so cheerful this early in the morning, when in fact he sighed at how bored and tired he was. "What are you sighing at Netto?" She said.

"Nothing, im just bored" He said without even facing her.

Things had not been good between Netto and his mama.

"You should be… _happy_ that your father is taking time away from his work to take us on holiday, even if we are going home, you should be happy that we've had a good time" She said blankly almost stopping at good time but forced herself to say it.

_Good time? It was awful. _Netto thought. "Its okay Haruka, im sure he's just tired and bored from all this waiting" Yuichiro said trying to stop an argument from breaking out. He smiled at his impatient wife and she managed to force a smile in return.

He stirred his head and stretched his legs; he started blinking more rapidly as if he was waking up. It was still dark outside the windows, he could see planes landing and taking off from the airport. The airport was cold; there was barley any life at this time in the morning, especially since they were on an island with very few visitors because it was mostly private.

Netto started to feel his tiredness wearing off _I wonder if it's worth asking for more sleeping tablets. But what will Rockman think… No what will mama do, probably stress and argue with me. It's worth a try though. _He sat up from his chair and looked into his pet.

Rockman saw his saddened face and worried slightly "Netto-kun, what's wrong?" Rockman asked

"Nothing just bored…" He replied, Rockman looked at the boy, he looked quite pale and as though he were about to be sick, it might have just been the sleeping tablets starting to work. Rockman smiled at him without Netto knowing.

"Netto, it's almost time, better turn off your pet" Yuichiro turned and said.

"He shouldn't even have one, he just uses it for battling and getting himself into trouble" Haruka said with her eyes looking away from him.

Netto ignored her and faced his blue clad navi "Rockman, I'll see you soon" he smiled at him softly.

"Okay, bye Netto-kun" Rockman said quietly as though he were about to sleep. Netto knew an argument was immanent, he didn't want Rockman involved. He switched off the pet and placed it in his pocket _sorry Rockman_ he thought.

"Mama, can I have another sleeping tablet?" He asked rising from his seat, with a brave face.

She shook her head "No way" She said in a rude tone "You've already had two, any more and you'll go dizzy, drowsy and pass out" She said

"I know, but I don't feel tired, surely that must mean that they haven't worked! What's one more tablet going to do, please just one?" He started to raise his voice slightly but somehow managed to say please in a calm, collect voice.

"No Netto, the tablets work differently for everyone we didn't buy them for you, you're young, they might be doing damage to you, and were not taking you to hospital for your stupid actions" She rose from her seat, placing her hands on her hips, she didn't smile at him at all.

Yuichiro sat helplessly, Haruka was changing and he knew why, but he didn't want to be involved, he wanted them to sort it out on there own. They would tire themselves out after a while. He knew this wasn't the right way, but it was the only way.

"Mama, just give me at least one more tablet and then I won't ask for anymore! I don't want to stay awake during the long flight!" He said, with much more of a tone than pitch.

"Netto, don't you dare give me that tone, at this rate you can make your own way home! We treat you to a nice holiday and this is how you're treating me and your father for it! A little bit of respect and patience go along way, something you need to learn Netto Hikari, your disgraceful, no wonder your friends left you." She was serious; her expression was full of hate and anguish towards her own son… who she had once been kind to.

Netto's head felt like it was about to explode. _How could she suddenly hate me so much… its all because of that one thing she found out. After that she changed... and quick. She started being ruder and more violent to me. It's like she stopped caring all together. Thank god papa was still there for me. He didn't mind at all about it. But for her to go as far as saying that I have no patience… no respect, yeah for her. Why is she bringing my friends into this?! _His face turned, he gave her a deathly stare "If that's how you feel then why do you even bother talking to me at all" He screamed at her "Im done with you, forget you ever knew me if you're that disgusted about me! Go home by yourselves!" He shouted, and at that he turned and ran, his arm trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. Did he make the right choice by doing that?

Yuichiro made chase but couldn't keep up with him. He stopped to catch his breath and noticed a small blue device on the floor ahead of him, he walked up towards it, his mouth widened and he bent over and picked up the device "Rockman……"

He looked up and Netto was no where in sight _Netto why would you do this… where you actually being serious when you said go home by yourselves… forget we ever knew you? Did you drop Rockman accidentally? Or on purpose… _Yuichiro thought.

Haruka walked up behind him "Come on lets go" She said without a care in her voice, he turned around his face full of annoyance and hate, how could she say something like that. "What I mean is, Netto can make his own way home… he has done it before, I'm sure he just needs space" Yuichiro couldn't argue with her, he didn't want her to be even more angry, He knew Netto wouldn't be able to make his way home he has nothing on him, but he saw it a different way, Haruka was kind of right. _Maybe he does actually need space but still I will worry about him… this might be good for him. _Yuichiro turned and faced Haruka who was know smiling "I'm sure Netto will be fine, he will come home, he has no choice" She said, Yuichiro looked back trying to see if he could see him anywhere, there was nothing.

Netto was stood behind a few boxes that looked like cargo a few metres away from them, he noticed them turn around and head for the terminal. He stopped looking and sat on the cold tiled floor. He grinned at his getaway and placed his hand in the pocket where Rockman should have been.

An awful look appeared on his face, like he was about to cry. "No... No… this can't be" He stood up so quickly the blood rushed to his head, he was desperately searching himself and his surroundings to find him.

It suddenly occurred to him, why his dad bent down and was looking at his hand and looking around for him.

"Crap… I must have dropped him, and I can't go after them…" _At least he's with dad. _He thought. He still couldn't comprehend that he had lost the one person he could turn to. He knew that even if Rockman were there with him, he would have be unbelievably annoyed with him and would have tried to make contact with his parents or force him to go home, so he was glad he wasn't with him for that, but he did need him for company.

He slowly sat down behind the boxes and moved his legs up towards his stomach. He wrapped his arms around them and whispered "Rockman…" tears started to stream from his eyes and he sunk his head into his legs. He cried so quietly and calmly he ended up falling asleep in the end.

* * *

Back on the plane, Haruka had fallen asleep a seat away from where he was sat, the sleeping tablets did work after all, the empty chair next to him where Netto was supposed to have sat was unbearable to look at, even if it was a seat, it was saved for him, for Netto.

A sign above him with a pet crossed out went from white to gray. Yuichiro was not looking forward to telling Rockman about what Netto had done. He had been thinking of how he would tell him. He knew Rockman had special feelings for his son… this would be very awkward.

He took a deep breath and turned it on.

"Hello Net- huh… Hikari-san?" He said seeming surprised to see him "Is Netto-kun asleep, do you need to speak to me?"

He gulped quite hard "Im not sure about what Netto is doing" A part of him wanted Rockman to figure it out on his own, even though this wasn't a good way either. He turned the pet and showed him the empty seat and then turned it back to him, his face was long and down.

"Where is Netto-kun? Rockman said "Did he go to the toilet?" He asked

Yuichiro shook his head. He decided to just come out with it "I'm afraid he isn't on the plane"

"What?!" Rockman said "What do you me he isn't on the plane!" Rockman practically screamed at him.

"What I said I meant… he didn't get on the plane with us, we left him behind but he made it his choice, at least I think I did, he wanted it that way…" he said in a calm voice

"Where is… Netto-kun?" Rockman's face was filled with rage; he was so annoyed but so worried he had to sit on the floor of his pet. He didn't want to shout at Yuiichiro since it wasn't his fault; Netto did these kinds of things.

"Im not sure, he should still be back on the island but he could be anywhere, he and his mother had an argument and he ran off, I'm not sure if he accidentally dropped you or if he did it on purpose" He looked down and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what Rockman's expression, of how sad and lonely he had suddenly become from realising Netto had been left behind.

_Netto-kun… _"Hikari-san?" Yuichiro looked down at the pet "Will Netto-kun be… okay?" He asked

"I'm not sure; I'm hoping he will..." Yuichiro tried to get a grip on everything. "He doesn't have anything, no money, supplies… he's on an island in the middle of the ocean. Im not sure what he'll do. I shouldn't have left him. But it seemed like he wanted us to leave him. We didn't have time to find him; passengers were starting to board the plane"

Rockman's hope faded "I know what Netto-kun is like… but did you not try stopping him?" He asked

"I ran after him but he was too fast. I noticed he had dropped you and I thought he would come back and I would have persuaded him to forget about the argument but he… he never returned"

Both of them sighed quite heavily. _Maybe this is time to let Rockman install the program I've been working on for him..._ Yuichiro thought.

"But I have an idea… maybe when we get back to Akihara, you could come back and find him, I've been working on something for a while for you anyway, this may be the perfect time to use it. He might come back if you go and bring him back. I think that is the best way to bring him home"

Rockman's face lit up, he knew he would come up with something; he stood up in excitement and said "Really? Hikari-san… that's great!"

"Yes, it may help you in many other ways too…" he smiled at the thought. Rockman wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but he knew it would come to him.

"You will be going by yourself, and don't tell anyone about this or what you're doing" Yuichiro said, with a serious tone.

"Okay, I promise. I will find Netto-kun" He said with the hope now restored in his face

He put the pet into sleep mode and turned to look at Haruka "Im doing this for them, not for us" He said. He placed the pet in his pocket and shut his eyes relaxing into the seat.  


* * *

If you wanna know what's going to happen…

Keep reading… if you already have an idea what's going to happen…

Re-program your brain and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 2 Not So Bad

_Chapter Two – Not So Bad_

* * *

"Huh, what?... whu-where am I?" Netto said, He looked around at his surroundings, his eyes still half closed, his shorts were wet from the tears and the floor was now warm from his heat.

It suddenly hit him very hard "Crap" He stood up and started to run to where his parents were sat. There was nothing, he just stood staring blankly, mouth wide open.

He stood in front of where his parents were sat. "Oh no… what? Why did I do this! No... Why did they leave me… they shouldn't have left even if I ran off!" He said angrily, he gritted his teeth and stormed out of the airport, still unsure of what he was going to do…

His tears from his eyes were now completely gone but were now replaced with rage, the sun was bright, warm and past mid point in the sky, he couldn't cry in such a wonderful and tropical paradise.

He started walking towards the large town in the centre of the island.

_I can't believe this is actually happening. This island known as Taurin, it's so beautiful. How can anyone be angry? But still… maybe I shouldn't have done that… _Netto stopped by a near wall and slammed his fist against it, he growled and said "Im such an idiot!" he said out loud.

He noticed a nearby clock on a tower say 15:43 "Afternoon already, it's only been one day since they left, but they should be home now" He thought sadly.

"Why I am even being sad?!" He smiled at himself "This is a great opportunity! No parents, no one to tell me what to do or who to be… this is like a second chance at life!" He said to himself. His spirits now rose with joy and happiness.

"I just need to do things right this time round" He said calmly looking around "But Rockman…" He pictured an image of Rockman in his mind smiling… It saddened his spirits again…"I shouldn't worry about him now" he said making up his mind, at least his navi was safe…

_I'm gone for good, no more Akihara… maybe I can start my love life over? What was I thinking… falling in love with my navi? _He thought. He shook his head and started walking _I can forget about him now. Start new, fresh, it would never have worked out anyway._

Netto carried on walking through the small town until he had covered every bit of it. He stopped at the smell of delicious spices and peppers, vegetables and sweet rice. All mixed together "There's only one dish with that smell!" He said to himself, he followed the smell around a small corner and saw a large curry restaurant surrounded with trees; it looked like its own tropical paradise "Curry!" He shouted, "I didn't know this was here, it looks like…" He got a closer look at saw a picture of the world three follower "Its one of Mahajarama's curry restaurants!" _He did say they were really popular everywhere _"Maybe I can get a job here" He said thinking to himself.

He walked into the store noticing it wasn't really that busy, just a few people, but it sounded like a good atmosphere from them few people laughing and having fun.

He walked up to the bar and noticed a man cleaning the surfaces, most probably the owner of the restaurant. He smiled gracefully at Netto and say "Hay kid, anything I can do for you?" Netto smiled, the man seemed like a nice person from first impressions.

_Better change my name in case he does know Mahajarama_ "My names…" He paused to think up something quick… "Rosuto, I was wondering… Could I maybe have a job to keep me busy? That is if you have any vacancies?" He said confidently and trying not to force him to decide.

"Rosuto aye?" The man gave out a small laugh along with a smile "What a nice name, I'm Rex, If you really want a job here then I might as well give you one, it gets very popular around here and I could use some help" He said cheerfully.

**(a/n: Try and bare in mind that **_**Netto**_** will also be known as **_**Rosuto**_** from now on)**

Rosuto smiled "Thank you so much Rex! You won't regret it!" Shaking his hand, he shook it so hard it almost looked like it was about to fall off.

"Okay Rosuto calm down!" Rex smiled trying not to let his arm be yanked off.

Rosuto went silent for a bit and just looked around the store _Even though I now have a job, I still have no where to stay… maybe Rex could help me… _"Rex, do you know anywhere that I could stay for a while just until I get on my feet?"

Rex stopped cleaning the bar and started scratching the side of his face and let out a loud "Hmm" He clicked his finger "If you're looking for a place to stay, why not stay in the spare room upstairs, I was going to use it as like a room for breaks and relaxing, but I barley have time to do that… so why don't you have it, you should find everything you need" He said motioning for him to follow him upstairs.

Rex led Rosuto upstairs to a large room with a large window spreading across a whole wall of the room… and the view outside… it was beyond stunning, he could even see the ocean… that is if he squinted his eyes enough… "Wow!" Rosuto said in a hyperactive tone making his way over to the window to get a better view and then looking back and viewing every inch of the room, there was everything he needed all right; there was even a door for privacy and his own bathroom with a shower, a large bed, a small kitchen, everything.

"Did you plan on living in here at one point?" Rosuto asked.

"Yes, but I need my own place away from work, I like curry but it becomes a bit of an annoying smell after a while, I'm afraid when work closes you'll be here on your own, is that okay?"

Rosuto nodded "Yeah, that should be alright, I don't mind, and I don't think I could ever hate curry" Rex nodded back and couldn't help but smile "I'll leave you to it Rosuto, you can have today to relax, but you start work tomorrow, don't be late!"

Rex made his way out of the room "How can I be late when work is downstairs! I can finally have lye-ins!" _This is going to be the best second life I've ever had! _He thought falling onto the bed and looking out the window.

But still… having this life also brought back the memories of his parents… and Rockman.

_I hope I've made the right choice; this seems like such a nice place. It's nice now anyway with out mama. The only reason why she hated me is because she heard me shouting rockman at night. I think she thought I was having sex with him. But he can't appear in the real world, I was actually dreaming of him. Thank god the pet was off though. And papa… he told me that I can do what I think is best for me, he's proud that he has someone like me who dares to be different, I'm really going to miss him… and Rockman, what will he do without an operator… papa might take care of him, I know papa has no navi, he could use Rockman for work and things like that, I'm sure he won't mind._

Rosuto closed his eyes trying to forget about that life he once had and found himself fast asleep, it had been a long day, he had walked all over Taurin, got himself a job and now found himself a new home, his second life was already underway.

* * *

"Good luck Rockman" Yuichiro said waving Rockman off at the airport "Remember everything that I've told you"

"Thank you, Hikari-san" Rockman smiled. _Im coming Netto-kun_

* * *

Okay just a few notes.

_**Rosuto**_, which is now the new name for Netto means 'Lost'. Clever aye?

_**Taurin**_, which is the name of the island, means 'Tropical Rainforest'

Keep reading if you're still intrigued :)

If you're starting to get ideas on what's going to happen… once again you are sadly mistaken. Mwahaha.


	4. Chapter 3 Link

_Chapter 3 – Link_

* * *

_So everything's going swell here in Taurin. The Curry house here is actually a hell of a lot more popular than the one in Akihara, probably because its owners aren't WWW agents. Even so, ive become great friends with most of the locals and with Rex who has helped me do quite well in my new job. I'm completely over the fact that I was left behind, that I haven't seen my parents in a few weeks or Rockman, my love for him has died down. __**I've changed my appearance**__, my hair is a lot lighter from the sun and is shorter so I don't have to wear my headband anymore, I've also lost quite a bit of weight, I don't wear the usual stuff anymore, now its just a plain red top with long sleeves and plain black shorts with red shoes. Netto doesn't exist anymore to me, I've adjusted to people calling me Rosuto._

"Rosuto! Table four want two curries of the day, pronto!" Rex shouted as Rosuto was cleaning a table near by.

"On it!" Rosuto proclaimed. He grabbed the cutlery from the bar and went into the kitchen and picked up the two plates. And marched back out to the table and placed them in front of the customers.

They both said "Thank you Rosuto" and smiled at him; he turned back and went to setting out cutlery and replacing salt and pepper.

_I'm always on my feet here, Rex said that soon I might be able to start making curry, but I need more practice, I end up making it too spicy sometimes… which is my fault. But still I really enjoy working here, even if it's just cleaning tables, taking orders and serving meals._

"Rosuto, table nine needs cleaning" A quiet "Thank you so much, see you soon" Could be heard from Rex as he led some of his customers out.

Rosuto went into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies and went to table nine, he spent a few minutes cleaning and wiping it down.

_My new life. It's what I've always wanted. Well im not sure about the working and living in a curry house… but its good enough for me, its relaxing from net battling that's for sure. Rex told me that navis just make humans lazier, and more dependant of them, a true human relies souly on his self and looks out for others and not have a piece of data wondering around doing all the stuff for him, and that battling was just a mere childish game. I didn't think it was true at first, I enjoyed battling, or the navis being there to make my life easier… but being around here and not having a navi it has made me realize humans don't need navis… they managed years ago without them so we should be able to manage now. I've grown out of battles, they are childish. But I strongly believe that navis are not just pieces of data, otherwise I wouldn't have felt what I did for Rockman._

_When Rex said _"Navis, who needs them? Lazy humans. Navies are just pieces of data battling, or doing chores for us" _When Rex said that, I didn't dare tell him how I felt towards my navi. He knows I did have one, but it was… more taken away from me than myself giving it away. Papa probably could have left it on the floor, I might have it now… but he didn't know that I was right there… I could have got it, I did want to go get it… but I couldn't…_

_NO. What am I thinking! I don't need Rockman._

Rosuto snapped out of his daze and finished cleaning the table and made his way into the kitchen to wash up.

"I hate washing" He said to himself cleaning the plates one by one until Rex came into the kitchen.

"Rosuto, New customer, better get their order, table nine" Rosuto said collecting plates from the side.

"Kay" Rosuto cleaned his hands and picked up a notepad and pen and moved over to table nine. He stopped in front of a boy who seemed rather depressed, his head in his hands. Rosuto sat down on the other side of him.

"Hay, are you okay, do you want anything to eat" The boy lifted his head up, it looked like he had been crying, he seemed about the same age as Rosuto, little taller and a lot thinner, but small muscle lines could be seen.

"Yeah im fine, I just need something to drink is all" The boy said slowly.

"Kay, well I'll go get you something to drink, is water okay?" Rosuto said getting up from the seat.

"Yeah that's fine" The boy said slightly feeling better. Rosuto wanted him to feel better; the restaurant had such a good atmosphere that his presence was almost brewing up a dark cloud inside the room.

"How about when I get you your water, you let me sit with you and try to cheer you up?" Rosuto smiled down at him.

The boy couldn't help but smile back "Sure, why not I could use the company, thank you"

Rosuto went into the kitchen and fetched him a glass of water, it was lucky that the store was closing soon so most of the customers had left. Rosuto was just finishing off the washing before he went back to the boy.

"Rosuto, I'm off for the night" Rex said, finishing the last of the chores "Lock up when you're done, see you tomorrow" Rex said on his way out.

"Okay, cya!" Rosuto finished clearing up, washed his hands and took off his apron. He went over the kitchen and made sure everything was clean and clear.

He walked back over to where the boy sat patiently waiting.

Rosuto smiled guiltily "Sorry about the wait, I was just finishing off some stuff"

"It's okay, I don't mind…" The boy gulped down the water really quick, quicker than Rosuto had ever seen.

"Whoa slow down, waters not going to run out in the next few seconds" Rosuto said, laughing along with it.

The boy laughed quite cheerfully, he did seem a lot happier sitting with Rosuto now.

"My names Rosuto, what's yours?"

"Tsunagari, it's nice to meet you Rosuto" Tsunagari placed the empty glass on the table.

"So…" Rosuto said pausing, unsure whether to continue he looked away and finally spoke "What were you upset about before?"

Silence fell between them "Well I lost a part of me a while ago around here and I'm trying to find it" He said, his expression changed, he seemed a lot more saddened having talked about this.

"Well, I can see that it bothers you, so I wont ask any more of you apart from that if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask because I'll most happily give you any assistance you require" Netto said smartly, the boy seemed a lot more appeased. Rosuto didn't understand when the other boy had said 'A part of him?' What is he a robot?

"Thank you so much Rosuto" He said smiling.

Netto looked back cheerfully. "Well I guess I shouldn't bother you any longer, I'll leave you to finish off work" Tsunagari said rising from his seat.

Rosuto walked him over to the door. "Will you be okay Tsunagari?" Rosuto asked worriedly, after the few weeks he had been on this island he hadn't really seen this boy around, but surely he was a local.

"Yeah Rosuto, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me, but do you mind if I come back tomorrow before you close? I like your company" He asked shyly.

"Yeah! Id love that…" He replied happily.

"Well, cya tomorrow then" Tsunagari walked out of the shop and waved back at him.

"Bye Tsunagari-kun" he whispered, but gave him a big wave as he went his way. Rosuto closed the door and locked it; he turned off all electricity downstairs and made his way upstairs.

He took a quick shower and changed into his pj's. "Who was that boy, he seemed really nice, his hair was a perfect dark blue, but it seemed to have a tint of black. His clothes suited him really well too, long pair of dark blue shorts with a short sleeved pale white t-shirt, I've certainly not seen him around here before, wonder why he came in the curry shop today" He questioned himself.

He looked out the window and stared out into the night sky, the street lights shone through the window, he didn't have curtains or blinds, but was seriously considering getting some.

He turned around and climbed into his bed and soon fell asleep snoring lightly.

* * *

Tsunagari was wondering around the streets of Taurin, he didn't tell Rosuto that he actually had no where to stay; he didn't want to bother him. His mind was already preoccupied with other things

"Rosuto is so nice, so special. He's not like any body else I've met here" He said to himself. He stopped outside the curry house again, dead at night, he didn't know where Rosuto was, but decided to sit down outside the shop and fell asleep against the wall.

* * *

There you go. Third chapter.

_**Tsunagari**__ – the name of the boy Netto met today, his names means link or connection. _

Happy, happy, happy :)


	5. Chapter 4 Close

_Chapter Four – Close_

* * *

Rosuto slowly rose from his bed checking the time, he was a little early today, but still, he got up walking over to the window and stretching his arms out. He noticed the sun just rising over the island; it was certainly going to be another beautiful and busy day in Taurin today.

"Today's going to be another busy day" He looked around the room and noticed the rubbish needed taking out. "Well, I might as well do it today; I'll probably never do it if I don't do it now" He said lazily.

He picked out the bag from the bin and went outside. He dumped the bag in the bin and clapped his hands brushing off any dirt.

He stood still and looked around, there was a slight breeze and he stopped and took in the air. "It's so wonderful out here this morning" He turned back around smiling away.

"Ro...Su, Rosuto?"

Rosuto looked around and noticed Tsunagari lying beside the shop wall. He quickly gasped and ran over to his side "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, but not so much as to deafen him.

"Su…rye" He stuttered, shivering slightly "Sorry rose…" Tsunagari passed out eventually leaving Rosuto to overly-worry about his new friend; he put his hand to his head, which was very hot and sweaty.

"We'd better get you inside" Rosuto put one hand behind his back and one under his legs and carried him upstairs to his room and placed him in his bed. He went back down and locked the door and ran back upstairs bringing up a wet towel and some water.

He gently patted the towel over his forehead and he seemed to regain consciousness a little more. "Why were you outside? Did you not have anywhere to stay? What about your parents?" He had so many questions, but Rosuto pointed out the ones he wanted to know most.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I don't have anywhere to stay but I didn't want to bother you anymore, you were already so nice to me"

Rosuto shook his head in disagreement "No, it would have been fine, I live up here, but you should have said something!" Rosuto said slowly calming down.

"No, its fine, I've been through worse" He got up and stopped Rosuto from dampening his head. "I'll be fine Rosuto" He said softly "I need to go, I need to keep searching"

"No, you need to rest, you can search later and I'll help you if you want" Rosuto said forcing Tsunagari back down.

Rosuto stayed by his side until he fell asleep. Rosuto went over to the wardrobe and put on his usual clothes and had a quick drink, constantly looking back on Tsunagari who was resting peacefully in his bed..

_What is wrong with him, he has no where to go and he sleeps outside the restaurant. I feel sorry for him…_

He heard a knocking downstairs at the entrance to the restaurant; he ran downstairs and opened the door for his boss.

"Morning Rosuto… have a nice sleep?" Rex asked livelier than ever.

"Yeah it was great, listen I have that boy who was here at the restaurant last night, I found him outside this morning, lying on the floor, he passed out and I took him upstairs, he has a slight fever but he should be fine soon"

"Poor guy, well make sure he gets rest, you can go up every now and then and keep checking on him"

"Thanks Rex" Naruto nodded and smiled in ease.

* * *

A few hours on, Tsunagari slowly came to wake and looked up at the ceiling; he noted that he was on his own and slowly rose; he had a wet cloth on his head which was very cold. He climbed out of bed and looked around the room, mostly out the window.

_What an… amazing view _His eyes glistened at the sight of the view that he saw.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice came from the doorway.

Tsunagari turned around quickly at the unexpected voice. "Rosuto" He said, somewhat shocked but then realising he had to repay his friend for earlier… "Thank you for helping me" He said looking back out the window.

Rosuto walked up next to him and the room fell silent. They both had something to talk about but neither would speak up

"Ro… tsu" they both tried to say each others name in unison but failed. Both ended up blushing and turning away. "You go first Tsunagari" Rosuto said bravely.

"Well, I want to make it up to you, for today, for everything, even if we only started talking yesterday, you've been so nice to me and helped me out a lot, what are you up to tomorrow?" He asked

"Well I should be working" Rosuto noticed that his face went sad "But what did you have in mind?" He said.

"Well, I was wondering if…" he gulped "If you wanted to maybe go to the beach?" He said starting to sweat with nervousness.

"Sure, I'll go ask my boss!" He ran back downstairs into the kitchen where Rex was.

"Rex, I was wondering if I could maybe have a day off tomorrow, Tsunagari wants to take me to the beach!" His face was alit with happiness.

* * *

Back upstairs, Tsunagari sat back down on the bed and felt the softness of the covers; he looked around the room and noticed how tidy and shiny everything was.

The sudden burst of Rosuto slamming the door open scared him to death though…

"Guess what!" He squealed "I can go tomorrow!" Rosuto said excitedly, frantically jumping in his spot.

"That's great Rosuto, I can't wait!" Tsunagari said rising from the bed. Rosuto was so happy that he ran up to him and hugged him tightly; Tsunagari happily accepted the hug and hugged back just as tight.

They broke off from the hug; their faces were bright red from embarrassment "Sorry about that, got lost in the moment" Rosuto's face turned pink.

Tsunagari giggled lightly "Don't worry about it, it was nice to have a bit of contact for once, but I guess I should go and leave you to work" Tsunagari said, saddening the mood.

"No way, you're staying right here, where the hell would you go? I wouldn't be much of a good friend if I let you go!" Rosuto's said forcing him to sit down on the bed. "Now, you stay right here, I'm going to finish off working and I'll be up later, make yourself at home!" He said rushing out the door and slamming it behind him as he rushed down the stairs and continued his shift.

"What a crazy guy" Tsunagari said to himself laughing to himself about Rosuto.

* * *

Rosuto finished off cleaning the tables and putting away plates "See ya Rex" he said waving him off. He locked the door and ran back upstairs to Tsunagari who was sat looking out the window, he must've really loved the view, but then again so did Rosuto.

This time he quietly opened the door wider and closed it behind him and snook up behind him.

Rosuto smirked at what he was about to do and jumped on him and started tickling him like crazy.

Tsunagari could barley catch his breath, but he was laughing a lot… which is what Rosuto was most happy about, that his friend was smiling and because he was having a good time.

"Ahhh! Come on this isn't fair Rosuto!" Tsunagari said trying to catch his breath while being tickled.

Rosuto could barley stop laughing or keep his eyes from bringing small tears, but he managed to continue tickling him until he too had ran out of breath and had fallen onto the floor next to him.

"Sor-ry, you looked depressed, so... I wanted to cheer you up" Rosuto said.

"I'll get you back you know" Tsunagari said smirking; Rosuto couldn't help but smirk back at him… slightly disbelieving his accusation.

"Like hell you will!"

Tsunagari jumped on him and stated tickling him everywhere possible "See, told you!" He shouted. Rosuto was squirming about on the floor trying to resist the tickle attack.

"Okay I give, I give!" He ended up saying after a few seconds…

"Can't take it can you?" Tsunagari said who now seemed pleased with himself and his work.

Rosuto slowly rose and sat next to him properly "Yeah, yeah, whatever" is all he could say. He seemed annoyed that he had to give quite quickly, but Rosuto was never good at handling tickling.

The sun had now fully set and the sky was dark, the streetlights were on and the trees could be seen making small motions from the breeze.

Rosuto glanced over at the clock to check the time. "I guess we should get some sleep now" He said, Rosuto went over and started changing into his pj's in front of Tsunagari who turned bright pink and looked away.

Rosuto realised what he was doing and apologised. "Sorry but I only sleep with pj bottoms on, do you mind?" He asked facing Tsunagari with his own small blush…

Tsunagari tried not to look but for some reason couldn't help himself "That's fine" He smiled, his face still pink.

"Do you need anything?" Rosuto asked

"Umm, could you lend me something to wear?" He asked getting up and making his way over to Rosuto.

"Sure no problem, are pj bottoms okay?" He asked.

He handed him some pj bottoms and ran over and jumped onto his large bed and got under the covers and let Tsunagari get changed in peace.

"Comfy" Rosuto said "I love this bed so much; sleeping is the best thing ever!" Rosuto said muffled by the covers.

Tsunagari let out a smile but stopped when he had changed. "Um, Rosuto, where should I sleep?"

"Just sleep in here, its warm and I don't mind, do you?" Rosuto said uncaringly, he really didn't mind, he'd shared beds with guys before, so this wasn't the first.

"Oh… sure, sounds great" He said making his way slowly over to the bed, it was big enough for the both of them so he shouldn't worry about being cramped or accidentally touching Rosuto by accident but still…

He climbed into the bed properly this time and laid next Rosuto. _It's so warm… _After a while they both fell asleep peacefully and next to each other…

* * *

The next morning, Tsunagari was the first to awake, he slowly opened his eyes and realised how close Rosuto was to him. _Too close! _He thought, he turned over and climbed out of bed, it was way past the restaurant opening time, he went to the toilet and came back and got changed.

The sound of the toilet wakened Rosuto who slowly turned to notice Tsunagari changing; he ducked under his cover so he didn't notice him watching.

Tsunagari walked over to the bed after he got changed, he stared at the lump that was Rosuto next to him but Rosuto noticed him sit down on their bed, he came out from under the covers and their eyes met. Rosuto hadn't realised before but his eyes reminded him so much of Rockman's, but his eyes were a little bit darker.

"We should get ready to go soon, Rosuto" The boy came out from under the covers revealing the top half of his naked body which was giving off quite some heat.

"Yeah, okay, let me just get changed and grab some supplies and we can go" Rosuto said rubbing his eyes.

Tsunagari let him climb out of the bed and helped him tidy up around his room. Even though there wasn't much to tidy up.

It took a while but Rosuto was finally ready, it had taken him most of the morning to get ready and pack some stuff.

They were both stood downstairs in the kitchen with Rex who was preparing curry for when the restaurant opens.

"Okay, I'm nearly done, I've packed some curry, rice balls, and we just need some water" Rosuto walked over to the cupboard to get a few bottles of clear water he saw Rex filling up the other day, there was quite a few but he saw two glasses in particular that appeased him, he picked them up, closed the cupboard and placed them in the bag.

"Rex, will you be fine today?" Rosuto asked worryingly.

"I'll be fine, you just have fun, you've been working here since the day you got a job and you haven't once had a day off"

"Are you sure?" Rosuto asked once more.

Rex pushed them both out of the door and told them not to stay out in the sun too long…

They both smiled at each other and walked towards the beach.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach they both stopped before treading on the light golden sand, there wasn't many people around, but they still wanted somewhere kinda private.

They walked over to a spot behind a few rocks that seem pretty secluded from the rest of the beach.

They both placed their beach towels on the floor and Rosuto was the first to just fall on to it, Tsunagari placed the bag beside him and slowly sat down.

"This is so amazing!" Rosuto said and let out a loud "Ahhh" sound, relaxing into the sand.

"Have you not been here before?" Tsunagari asked

"Nope, I haven't been here long, and I've always just been at the curry house, there isn't really many people around here my age" He said rising pretty quickly.

The sun had reached mid point in the sky, so it was at its hottest, "Fancy a swim?" Rosuto said getting up and taking his shirt off and removing his shoes.

Rosuto ran up to the crystal clear ocean and dived in, Tsunagari rolled his eyes and followed but left his shirt on and instead of rushing in he took his time to adjust to the water.

"What's the matta? You make it seem as though you've never been in water!" Rosuto shouted

"I have but its kinda cold…" He said turning red… he felt like such a wuss.

"What?!" Rosuto shouted "Its just right for a hot day like this!"

Rosuto swam over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him in further. He started to recognise that Tsunagari actually liked the water, it had a nice gentle flow and you could see the ocean floor.

"This is so nice and peaceful" Tsunagari said relaxing into the water and floating on it.

Rosuto remembered about what Tsunagari was talking about the other day, all that stuff about trying to find himself and thought this was the perfect time to ask about it.

"Hay, Tsunagari?"

He slowly lifted up so he was in the ocean, not floating on it "What is it?"

"The other day, when you said you were searching for a part of you that went missing…. What did you mean?"

His face kind of went gray "It's just something really important to me that I need to find, but I've looked everywhere and I don't think its still here"

"What was it that you lost" He asked further

"It wasn't an 'it' it was a 'he', he went missing, and I can't find him anywhere!" He said starting to panic.

"Okay, okay, calm down… I'll help you find him don't worry" Rosuto said trying to calm him down.

Tsunagari leaned back into the water and began floating again. They both took deep breaths and just relaxed in the water.

After quite some time Tsunagari noticed that he started to get wrinkles on his skin.

"What is this Rosuto?"

Rosuto rose and took a look at his hand that had wrinkles. "Oh that, everybody gets that… have you never seen it before?"

"Um... no ive never been swimming." He said looking down, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself.

"Well, you have now and you can remember that Rosuto told you too!" Rosuto said smiling.

They looked up as it went dark; the sun had gone behind a couple of clouds.

"Guess we should get out now…" Rosuto said.

"Okay." Tsunagari followed him out of the sea, they wrapped a few more towels around themselves and sat down and took out the food that had been prepared.

"Mmmm, I love curry!" Rosuto said

"I've never had it…" Tsunagari said

"What?! Why the hell not!"

"Im not sure, it's just never appealed to me…"

"Well try it, its good..." Rosuto said with persuasion in his voice.

Tsunagari picked up the spoon and picked up a mix of curry and rice and ate it in one gulp.

"Well?" Rosuto asked in anticipation.

"Where's the water!" he lightly screamed…

Rosuto couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misfortune "It's not that bad!" He handed him a bottle of water that was actually clear alcohol. He drank it very quickly, once again.

"The water must be good, I think I'll have some too" Rosuto said taking out the other bottle, he hadn't noticed that Tsunagari had started to move around in his position. Rosuto downed the liquid as quick as Tsunagari had done… "Tastes kind of funny, but it's a good drink" He added.

Rosuto looked at his curry and ate within a few seconds… however, Tsunagari couldn't even bare to look at his plate anymore, it just made him want to sip more on his 'water'.

The alcohol started to kick in for both of them as their vision started to become bouncy and jumpy, but not blurry or dizzy.

"Man, this is… is great!" He said trying to concentrate on what he was saying "Ive had… so, so, so, much fun" He said leaning over and putting his arm over Tsunagari's shoulder.

Tsunagari looked back at him with the same sort of feeling "It has been, a great day Rosuto"

"I guess we should get gone… going" He said standing up quickly and all the alcohol rushed to his head.

He didn't realise the bag between him and Tsunagari and accidentally fell over it falling onto his friend. When he opened his eyes he was on top of Tsunagari, his arms on both sides of the body below and both faces were as pink as anything.

"Whoops, sorry Tsuna" he said in a cheerful way, suddenly he didn't feel embarrassed as he felt he should have been.

Tsunagari rose up to meet him and stared at him in the eyes, silence hit them both, Tsuna wasn't sure what he was about to do but he knew it felt right for some reason. He planted a kiss on Rosuto's lips, Rosuto eyes widened, he didn't understand what was happening at first but started kissing him back, he placed his arms around Tsuna and leaned him back on the towel still passionately kissing him and enjoying the heated sensation of something he had never felt before.

The sun was setting in the background, the red tones lighting up the sky beautifully.

Rosuto stopped to gain breath after a short amount of time and started kissing around Tsunagari's neck, occasionally sucking in some areas; Tsuna wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down further, not wanting him to stop.

Tsuna kissed him again and let his tongue invade his unprotected open mouth, he explored every part and certainly didn't want to let go of this incredible feeling he was faced with.

Rosuto tried to break the kiss to speak, but Tsuna didn't wouldn't allow him to, but when he finally had to give in to receive air Rosuto said "Lets, lets go to mine instead" in a seductive way.

They both slowly got up and collected all the stuff and dumped some of the food in a nearby bin and made their way back to the curry house.

* * *

They made it back (somehow) in time to say bye to Rex who had finished work. They went inside, Tsunagari ended up falling onto the floor; the alcohol had really hit him hard.

Rosuto burst out laughing in the heat of the moment and went over to try and help him upstairs, with them both missing steps and tumbling back down a few times on the way.

When they got into the bedroom the sun had just begun to set. Rosuto carried his friend over to the bed and sat him town, only he ended up falling back spreading out across it.

Rosuto slowly walked back downstairs to lock the entrance and jumped for joy as he knew what was about to happen between him and his new friend.

He entered the room and looked around slightly puzzled. Tsunagari wasn't where he left him before…"Tsunagari?!" He said dizzily and slightly confused.

Shivers went down his spine when the door behind him slammed shut, when he turned he we has met by Tsuna who locked his lips in a sweet and tantalizing kiss. Both closed their eyes neither wanting to release this amazing moment.

Tsuna got a bit carried away from the kiss and pushed Rosuto up against the wall, arms wrapped tight around him and not showing signs of letting up. He started to make work on his neck, biting sometimes sucking which made Rosuto cringe a little, sometimes even bringing his hips out towards Tsuna's.

Tsuna occasionally looked up and smirked at his teasing, he eventually slid a sly hand under Rosuto shirt and started to feel and rub against his soft chest but pulled out soon after as a better idea appeared into his head.

He grabbed hold of Rosuto's shirt and ripped it off, Rosuto did the same but gently pulled it off Tsuna, both boys were half naked and staring at each others slim bodies.

_Tsuna... his body is so muscular_ Rosuto thought, he was finding it hard to think, all he could think of was Tsunagari and why he liked him so much, which he still couldn't comprehend, had he fallen in love after two days? Or was this all the alcohol's fault, which he still didn't realise was alcohol that he had drank.

Rosuto this time jumped into kiss Tsuna and gained immediate entry into his mouth and played around with his tongue. Tsuna slid down Rosuto's shorts and past his boxers and started to slightly rub against the tip of his member.

Rosuto realised what he was doing so explored his mouth more, it was like a war each trying to please each other more.

Tsuna and Rosuto stopped kissing for a second. Tsuna unexpectedly picked Rosuto up, walked over to the bed and just threw him onto. Rosuto's legs were spread wide out; to drunk to even realise Tsuna had gone between them and forcefully pulled off his shorts and boxers.

"Hay! That's not fair!" Rosuto said realising what he had done, so Rosuto sat up and pulled down Tsuna's boxers down to his ankles. Tsuna planned to pounce on him but his ankles were trapped, but when he removed that obstacle he pounced on him for real this time and Rosuto became trapped, forcefully being held down by Tsuna

Tsuna speeded down to his lips and deeply kissed him, easily entering his mouth without permission and this time explored him, further and deeper.

Tsuna made short work of his chest, pinching and prodding in some places, moving his hands gently up and down each side of Rosuto softly so it might tickle him.

He stopped the kiss and licked all the way down from his face to his nipples and then licked them till they became solid and peaked. Tsuna smirked and laughed knowing this was too much for Rosuto to handle, he was so sensitive even though he had never felt such things or even experienced anything like this, but then again neither had Tsuna but he knew what he was doing. Tsuna even bit his nipples unexpectedly at times and then smothered them with his sticky saliva.

Tsuna looked up and noticed Rosuto with his eyes closed, he looked back down and noticed the boy's member still not erect, Tsuna started to feel a little depressed, after all he was doing, he was still not erect, so he immediately grabbed the member and started softly moving his finger around the tip which notified Rosuto who was now arching his back from the pleasure.

Rosuto wanted to moan, cry, anything to let the pleasure out and before he was able to, Tsuna locked his lips from doing so, feeling the scream come out slowly through the gaps between their lips as vibrations which made Tsuna feel pleased that he had hit the first spot, so he then started to make fast thrusting motions on Rosuto's member.

Tsuna noted that Rosuto's member was slowly stiffening, so he decided to go further and devoured his length into his mouth.

Rosuto started panting heavily at the heat, trying to somehow release the pleasure another way, he had a way, but it was too soon, it would be like he couldn't take the pleasure overload, just like the tickling yesterday.

Tsuna licked around his member, sometimes taking it all the way out and placing it all the way back into his mouth, making it hotter each time, mostly licking around his tip.

Rosuto clutched at the bed sheets hoping to keep some grip of something but Tsuna sped up and started to thrust with his hand as well which became too much; he had to release.

A slick, smooth seed filled Tsuna's mouth, he tried to get most of it on his tongue, when he did he released the now fully erect member and started to lick around Rosuto's mouth, letting him taste his early release

"Look's like you can't take the pleasure..." Tsuna teased, saying in a husky low voice…

"Shut up I can take anything!" He retorted back.

"Well what about this" Tsuna licked one of his fingers and thrusted it into Rosuto's entrance without warning or acceptance, shoving it down the tight tunnel.

"Tsu… Tsuna!" he cried, as Tsuna then placed a second one in, scissoring them together and moving them around.

Rosuto moaned heavily and started panting a bit more as a third went in adding to the pleasure and somewhat pain, but Tsuna seemed to be enjoying the cute face Rosuto was putting on and all because of what he was doing… he could help but lick the brunette's cheek seductively to make him feel a little better.

"I guess you can't take it…" Tsuna shook his head teasingly.

Rosuto rose from his position and looked Tsuna in the eyes before saying "Try it!" He persuaded.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and asked Rosuto to give him a bit of slick on his member. Rosuto grabbed hold and started to lick around it which actually gained some cry of his name from Tsuna.

When Rosuto let go from trying to gain breath, Tsuna grabbed his legs and pushed them up in the air. Rosuto's head was leaning all the way back, so he didn't see what Tsuna was up to, so before the entrance sized down, Tsuna forced his member all the way in making Rosuto force himself up from the pleasure.

"Tsuna!" he cried looking up at him, Tsuna let out a guilty smile and Rosuto fell back onto the bed.

Tsuna felt at first that he might of over done it and hurt Rosuto so he started of slow, which Rosuto handled pretty well, with the occasional moan and arching of his back, trying to adjust to the extreme pleasure. Rosuto was relaxing into the slow thrusts, becoming more comfortable about it with each thrust.

Tsuna noticed after a while that Rosuto had lost interest in the ongoing speed. So Tsuna took a chance, placing his hands on Rosuto's hips and bringing his member fully out…

Rosuto sat up feeling somewhat worried about the fact that he had taken his friends length out "Hey, what's suppppp!" before finishing what he had asked, his word was continued out of pleasure as Tsuna thrusted his member all the way back in with incredible speed and force, Tsuna had only been teasing of what was yet to come. Rosuto fell back onto the bed moaning louder than he had ever wanted.

"Ro, Ro - Rosuto!" Tsuna cried as he made the thrusts harder and faster, he had to let go of the boys hips in case he crushed his bones from the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Each thrust was better than the last, with more heat and ease of thrusting back and forth, his bodyweight behind each thrust.

Rosuto nearly lost it again for the second time that night, but managed to get grip by arching his back further up each time and placing his hands on the side of his head pushing them in and nearly ripping his hair out.

Tsuna leaned over to his partners face and looked down, he was sweating more than he was.

Tsuna knew it was almost time, a few more thrusts and he would release, but he was happy he didn't release as quick as Rosuto did.

"Rosuto!" he cried one last time, feeling ease from the release of pleasure throughout his body as his ooze ran into Rosuto shaking beneath him from the euphoric feeling.

He could feel the ooze within him so well and being drunk helped maximize the experience for both of them. Rosuto couldn't handle it anymore and he released once again with the waves of pleasure he was feeling inside, gritting his teeth and biting his lip as he released all over Tsuna who had fallen on top of Rosuto panting heavily and trying to gain all his energy back.

The sun had fully set by now and the stars were out and bright.

They stopped, stared at each other, and hugged tightly, neither one had hardly any energy left but didn't want to let go of this final feeling of expressing themselves.

They stopped and loosened the grip looking at each other one last time.

_This is it… I've finally moved on… _Rosuto thought as he kissed his partner for the hundredth time that night.

They both fell back onto the bed; Tsuna's armed wrapped around Rosuto, and it didn't take long to fall asleep for either of them, they were still very drunk.

* * *

Anyone figured it all out yet? (:


	6. Chapter 5 True Identities

__

Chapter Five – True Identities

* * *

The sun came shinning through the window brightly as ever that morning. Tsuna was lying next to Rosuto with his arm gently wrapped around him, both still naked but were beyond warm. Tsuna laid silent taking occasional glimpses out of the window and back at Rosuto.

The sound of a constant beeping noise disturbed the silence. Tsuna loosed his grip around Rosuto and took out a small blue device from his shorts pocket and answered.

"Hikari-san" He wasn't looking forward to this conversation…

"Have you had any luck Rockman? It has been ages since I contacted you, I'm getting even more worried…"

"I know, sorry… nothing, I have no clue where he is" Rockman's face changed, turning sad and distraught just as he was a few days ago mostly because he was still not over Netto running away.

"Okay, well keep looking Rockman. He has to be around there somewhere…" He said and waved before closing communication.

Rockman placed the device which was Netto's pet back in his pocket. Tsuna lay down fully on his back and tried to sleep a little more.

On the other side of him however Rosuto's eyes widened.

_The guy next to me… isn't Tsunagari but… but Rockman! What?! What is he doing here?! No wonder why I liked him so much… it's friggin Rockman!_

Rosuto started to stir a little more, he needed to talk to him, but not bring it out immediately that we was actually Netto.

"Hay, Tsunagari… are you awake?" _Tsunagari my arse _He thought afterwards.

"Yeah" He answered nervously.

Rosuto gulped, unsure whether to continue or not. No… he had to, he needed to. Even if he didn't want Rockman back, there wasn't much he could do now; he'd shared a bed with him, kissed him and slept with him, like he could turn back now. "What is the name, of the person you are looking for?" He was hoping Tsuna would reply…

"He's called Netto. He was a close friend of mine who ran off when he was here a while back and we haven't seen him since, I was sent here to find him"

_How should I continue, should I let him figure it out on his own… or should I just tell him? Actually no. I think I'll have some fun with this first. For him not telling me who he really was! _"So, does Netto mean anything to you?"

Tsuna's face turned, he had no clue what to say, anything he could say could make the situation worse or better. "Well I did feel something strong for him, but after he went missing I think it just died down" He said sadly

_What?! _"That's horrible, he sounds like a bad person for making you suffer like that…" Rosuto was still facing away from him. He didn't feel like it was good doing this, but it was mostly revenge he was doing this for… oh and himself.

"So… um, who's Rockman?" Rosuto asked.

"Oh… um... his um navi, Rockman's a net navi" He said almost chocking on his worlds.

"Ah I see…" _Don't play dumb with me, I heard father call you Rockman on the pet._

"Why Rosuto, why do you want to know this, have you seen him?" Tsunagari said, his spirits rose "Please if you have seen him, please tell me!"

Rosuto turned to face tsuna and sat up. "Does Netto by any chance have a father who's a scientist, named by Yuichiro; a mother named Haruka, and had a thing with Meiru at one point?"

Tsunagari's looked at him suspiciously confused… "How do you know all that? Who the hell are you!" He shouted.

Rosuto rose from his bed and went over to his draw and pulled out a small cloth that looked like it was wrapping something. "Give it up, Tsunagari, I know that you're actually Rockman, Netto's navi, it's amazing how you managed to appear in the real world though" He said smirking at him.

Rockman's face lit up, he had been found out. He sat up and changed into his normal net navi suit "So, you caught me, but please have you seen Netto or know where he is?" He pleaded once more.

Rosuto shook his head "You're such an idiot Rockman" Rosuto handed him the hanky. Rockman stared down at it and wondered what it was at first before he un-wrapped it.

"Wait this is… this is…" A small blue headband with his emblem on it "This is Netto's, where did you find it?" He asked, he looked like he was about to attack him.

"What? You still haven't realised!" _This is getting kind of boring now... _He took the headband from Rockman...

"Hay wait give that back!" Rockman screeched.

Rosuto tied the headband around his head. To reveal the same person Rockman was looking for "Netto…"

"That's right, now… why didn't you tell me who you really where and that you were looking for me!" He shouted

"Because I was told to make a fake name, in case anyone had heard of me and wondered why a net navi was in the real world, I was hoping it would be easy to find you!, plus you told me a fake name and you've changed so much!" He replied.

Netto folded his arms. "I didn't want anyone to find me, my life is going pretty great here and I was hoping not to be bothered"

"What are you saying? What about your family, your friends back in Akihara?" Rockman looked as though he were about to cry his innocent eyes out, seeing how Netto had changed…

"What friends? And family? Yeah… a failing one… Akihara means nothing to me anymore. This is my new home."

Rockman sat down on the bed, looking out the window... Netto however looked over him with rage on his mind… but still he had one last question.

"So then… Me or Rosuto?" He asked.

Rockman looked at him. Hopefully hoping that question was part of a dream, Rockman couldn't possibly reply, if he said Netto… then if Rosuto had actually been someone else and this was a different situation then Rosuto would probably hate him, even though he didn't particularly have any feelings for that half of Netto, sure he seemed like a nice kid, except it had been Netto the whole time, that being why he was so drawn towards him…

But after still no reply, Netto grew impatient. "I see, you actually love Rosuto, you never cared for me, even though I always cared for you, even if Tsunagari was real, id still choose you, id still go to you because you were always the one for me" He said, tears formed In his eyes and he ran out from his room, nearly falling down the stairs as he ran out into the town. Rockman tried desperately to follow him, but lost sight of him.

_Oh Netto…I was going to say you, even if Rosuto actually existed, id still choose you because I only love you._

* * *

Netto ran and ran without stopping, trying to get as far away from Rockman as possible, blind because of the tears in his eyes, at least it was still early in the morning and the sun had barley raised yet. Netto found himself back at the beach where he and Rockman had first kissed.

He found himself snivelling; his tears could barley be held back.

_I thought he had gone for good. And then he comes back and almost tricks me into falling in love with his fake…_

"Why does everything I don't want to happen, happen" He screamed. He looked down at the water "I try and get away from it all, and it all manages to come back. I was just getting over him and then he comes back" He started to slowly walk towards the water.

_That's it. Im ending it, I'm ending my suffering and probably his, He can move on... not that he can because Rosuto's going down with me… But my second chance is up. I thought it was going so well... But because of him, because of the memories he brought back, because of last night. It's ruined._

He gritted his teeth and started running towards the ocean and stopped at the sea edge. He placed his small toe in the ocean and quickly pulled it away. "Its freezing, even if I survive, there's nothing that can save me, even Rockman."

This was it. Over for him. The end.

* * *

Hmm. Bit of suicide there for you. I know, pretty pathetic that he's killing himself because his love returned. But if you think about it, he wanted to move on because he wasn't happy being the person he was in Akihara, but Rockman brought it back. So... I would be pissed if it happened to me.


	7. Chapter 6 The End?

__

Chapter 6 – The End?  


* * *

Netto stood facing the ocean, a small breeze behind him; his tears were cold and dripping into the water below him. He still hadn't gone into it yet. He still couldn't decide if this was the best way to die.

_I wanted to live here peacefully, without all those flaws back in Akihara, this town is perfect. _Netto sighed and began removing his clothes. _This way, the cold temperature will kill me quicker._

He chucked his clothes onto the beach and began walking in, cringing at the freezing cold temperature, the wind at his back kept pushing him in further until he was stood far enough in that the water reached his shoulders.

He stood facing out into the sea, looking at the sun slowly rising. His last sun rise he would ever see. How he loved to see the sun rise and set, the sky slowly lighting up…

Netto was shaking from head to toe; sooner or later he was going to dunk his head all the way in and slowly stop breathing.

_Everywhere I turn… something comes along and turns it bad. It's like im the unluckiest guy in the world. The only good thing was Rockman. _

"No, I can't think about _him_ anymore" He said shaking his head angrily "I _**hate **_him" he said with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Even if I chickened out of this, id have no where to go… im not going back to Akihara, I don't think I belong here anymore and I'm _not _going back to Rockman"

He closed his eyes, tears still streaming down. When he was ready he dunked his head below the water, but at the shock of how cold the water actually was… he resurfaced soon after.

"Holy crap!" He shouted, shivering much more.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

Rockman ran around Taurin crazily, panic was set all over his face, desperately trying to find Netto.

"Netto, Netto!" He shouted, he felt bad that he might be waking everyone up, but he wanted to find Netto, no matter what.

"Where could he be…?" He stopped, slowly looking around and then looking up towards the sky seeing the sunrise form lines in the sky.

"Netto must know this island of by heart…" _I seriously hope he's not doing anything stupid._

He continued on running in any direction, shouting Netto's name out to the world… hoping the boy would reply…

* * *

Netto attempted to stay underwater for long periods of time and just hope to loose himself in the coldness but each time it kept failing, he couldn't adjust to the cold temperature, his body for some reason felt warm, he had been stood in it so long that his body just became numb.

He growled and thought _"This isn't working_!" He started to move around the sea in anger and just ended up floating on his back, his naked body facing the sky.

"Does the ocean not understand? I _want_ to die!" He said slamming his fist into the water creating random splashes.

"Netto, Netto!"

Netto heard the sound of his name being called, it was definitely Rockman; he stopped floating on top of the ocean and looked around but didn't see him anywhere in sight, that didn't mean he couldn't hear him calling his name.

"Crap, he's close"

_What should I do, he'll see my clothes and find me… I don't have time to swim back and get them. I'll just have to die now… it's a bit quick but id much rather die than have him find me, especially in this state._

* * *

Rockman ran up to the edge of the beach and looked around, spotting the lump of clothes lying on the beach.

He ran up to the clothes mingling on the floor and realise who they belonged to…

"Netto! Nettooo!" he cried, picking up the clothes and looking around the beach.

_Why are his clothes here… what's he doing!_

"Netto where are you!" he shouted once more, still seeing nothing.

"The only reason he'd take his clothes of would be to go in the sea" He walked over to ocean edge and checked the temperature and got a shock "Its freezing cold, way too cold" He looked around again, still seeing no sign of Netto being around.

He was about to turn around when he heard a gasp for air behind him. Rockman's eyes widened and turned quickly to see Netto facing away from him.

"Netto!" he cried.

The brunette turned and saw Rockman on the beach, holding his clothes… which made Netto think differently than he should.

"Oh I see, taking my clothes so if I came out of the water id have no way to get warm! You're an idiot!" He shouted back.

"No!" He cried in return, annoyed that Netto had thought such a thing "Netto, stop being crazy and come out of the water! You'll freeze to death!" he added.

"What's the point" He said sadly and turned away, ignoring anything Rockman had yet to say.

"Netto, **Netto! **Answer **me!**" Rockman growled "If you don't come out of the water I'll come and get you, naked or not!"

Netto turned back to face him, Rockman was feeling slightly better that he had caught his friend's attention "It doesn't matter; you've already seen me naked!" He retorted.

Rockman's face blushed as Netto turned back around "And it was amazing" Rockman shouted back hoping a bit of complimenting might turn this around "Please, I had loads of fun last night with you" he asked pleadingly.

"No… last night you had fun with Rosuto, not me" he said back.

Rockman sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Just go away and leave me alone, let me die in peace"

_So that's what he's doing, he's killing himself _Rockman thought, eyes widening at the thought.

"Wait Netto, please… let's just sort this out and come out of the water"

Netto ignored him and kept his back to him the whole time… still believing he was doing the right thing.

"Netto please" He pleaded; it was finally time to say it… "Netto, I love you and **only** you"

Netto's eyes widened. _He finally decided to say it. _"Its too late, I loved you a long time ago… but the waiting and waiting, then when you told me this morning that your love for me died down, how do you think that made me feel!"

"You were Rosuto! I said that because you were him, not you! I've always loved you, you we were just too dense to realise!" Rockman stopped before he said anything else that might upset him; he was in a bad situation already.

"So… im dense, that's what I look like to you" He closed his eyes and dunked his head down.

Rockman shook his head, tears streaming down quicker than ever

"Netto-kun!"

* * *

Hmmm. More suicide.


	8. Chapter 7 New Home

__

Chapter 7 – New Home  


* * *

"Netto! … Netto-kun! Please, Stop this!" Rockman cried.

He knew Netto would give up after a few seconds; he couldn't really be planning to kill himself, not this way.

He gave it a few minutes more and Netto still not had resurfaced. His heart and face full of worry.

"Netto!" he cried once more, and still no reply.

He quickly rushed into the sea, trying to get to his position before he completely ran out of air, but it became difficult walking there, so he began to swim as fast as he could.

He ducked under the sea and found Netto lying on the ocean bed, almost dead and out of oxygen.

He swam up to him, and grabbed him as quick as he could and brought him to the surface, his body was pale and colder than the ocean.

He swam back to the beach and sat Netto down on his clothes, so that the sand wouldn't stick to him.

"Netto…" He checked his pulse which was very weak and slow.

He placed his head to his chest to check his heart, which could barley be heard. His body was even paler than when it was in the sea…

He held Netto's nose closed and opened his mouth and started breathing air into him, checking down and making sure his chest was moving up and down, after a few, he went back to his chest and placed his hands near to the heart and started pumping it.

He went back to his mouth and started to breath air into again, his face was full of seriousness, he had stopped crying, he just wanted to save him, even if Netto awoke and still hated him, he'd be glad Netto that was alive.

He put his head to his chest, his heart was beating a lot more and his pulse was normal, but Netto still had not awakened.

His body was still pale and cold. Rockman picked Netto up and placed him on his lap, his arm wrapped tightly around him trying everything to warm him up, he picked up Netto's clothes and brushed off the sand and wrapped them around Netto.

He clung onto Netto as if it was his life, and he watched the sun slowly come into the sky. He occasionally caught a glimpse of Netto's member and it made him remember that he took Netto as his last night. So he would always have that memory even if Netto still hated him.

"Rockman…" Netto whispered and smiled, his eyes still shut tight.

_He must be dreaming _Rockman thought, he stood up and picked Netto up again and took him back to his room above the curry house

* * *

Back in Netto's room, he removed his suit, put Netto in bed and climbed in with him trying to warm him up. Netto lay silent but still breathing; he had warmed up a lot more now that there was a cover over him.

Rockman felt pleased that he saved him, any longer and Netto would have been too far gone. But still, he couldn't believe that Netto really wanted to move on and forget about his family and him…

Rockman himself slowly started to fall asleep, but at least they were back in the room, door closed and left in peace since the resturant was closed that day.

Before he fell completely asleep he felt his body being nuzzled by Netto who was still dreaming "I love you… Rockman" He lay completely down next to Netto, their bodies next to each other, keeping each other warm.

He smiled happily and said "I love you too, Netto-kun" he eventually fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

A few hours on, Netto opened his eyes wide and realised _Im still alive, how?! _He sat up quickly; the grip of someone's arms around him tightened and pulled him back down.

He looked beside him and noticed Rockman still sleeping but must have had consciousness to notice Netto get up, he didn't want Netto to go, the bed was too warm and comfortable.

_Rockman isn't the idiot. _

"I'm sorry Rockman, for everything…"

_I'm the idiot…_

He cuddled up to him closer and wrapped his arms around him this time. Netto felt himself slowly drifting asleep once again, warm and in the embrace of the person, er... navi he loved the most.

He felt his lips touch the lips of Rockman who had leaned in and kissed him _His lips are warm and smooth… just like last time except, he had no idea that I was Netto, I had no idea he was Rockman, and we were so confident with each other… but that werid feeling we got from the water, which must have been alcohol… when we first kissed on the beach I am never going to forget that._

He kissed him back and tried to get on top of him but was already pushed back as Rockman rolled on top of him and kept him down as he slowly started kissing his soft neck and noticed marks that looked like hickeys of some sort.

"Netto, what are these marks? Where did you get them from..."

"Don't you remember? You gave them to me"

"I did?" Rockman said questioningly.

Netto rose up and started biting at his neck and pulled him down further, Rockman tried to resist moaning, but Netto was being a bit too rough, like he was trying to tear at the skin.

When Netto stopped to catch his breath, Rockman dived into his lips to stop him from continuing with the biting. Rockman pulled back from the kiss and let Netto speak up...

"You gave me marks; I should be able to give you a mark!" Netto exclaimed.

"You're going to give a wound, not a mark!" Rockman replied.

They both laughed, Rockman fell to the side and both went quiet for a bit. All was better between the two. Netto just got carried away and felt like his life needed to end, but if he did end it, he would never see Rockman again.

"I should call Hikari-san" Rockman climbed out of bed and changed into this human clothes and pulled the pet out from his pocket.

He waited for a moment until Yuichiro's face appeared on screen.

"Hikari-san, I've found Netto" Rockman said smiling happily.

"You have?! How is he? Can I speak to him?" He asked softly, he seemed excited at first, but being an adult he needed to keep calm. Rockman handed the pet over to Netto, whose face appeared on the screen.

"Papa… I'm sorry" He rushed "For everything, for making you worry mostly" he added, tears welling up in his eyes, he truley was sorry.

Yuichiro shook his head "No, its okay Netto, I'm sorry too, for making you angry and not helping you out enough" He wanted to make it up to Netto; he did get him into this situation in the first place.

"What do you want me to do papa?" Netto asked

Yuichiro smiled "Netto, I think you should do what you think is best, you can stay there if you think your doing better than here, but I wont stop you from coming home, if you do decide to stay, I'll come over and visit every now and then, just try not to stop me" He said smiling

Netto turned and looked at Rockman; he still needed to talk to Rockman about how he was able to appear in the real world.

"Netto, whatever you decide to do, I'll just follow you like I always have" Netto smiled in reply.

"We're staying here" Netto smiled back

"I knew you'd say that, your mother over time will slowly come to accept you and Rockman for who you both are" Yuichiro smiled and waved his goodbye.

"Bye papa" He closed the communication and put the pet on the table.

Netto turned and looked at Rockman who was now stood next to him.

"Is this what you really want, Rockman?"

"I should be asking you that!" He retorted back "I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you…" Netto moved over to him and cuddled up to him, Rockman placed his arms around him in return.

"Rockman, how can you appear in the real world?" He finally decided to ask.

"Your father created a dimensional generator out of data materials and placed it in my program, once the program was activated I was able to appear in the real world constantly because I am basically a walking dimensional area" (Did that make any sense?)

"Oh, that's pretty clever, I knew he'd come up with something to get you into this world at some point"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can return to the pet, it's laced within my program and now laced within my body so…"

"I don't mind, when your out here I can do this" Netto leaped into Rockman's hands and started kissing him passionately as the sun shone through the window, shining over Netto's nakedness.

_And that's how it happened. Me and Rockman, Taurin… happy forever… I hope. I love Rockman so much. I don't want this amazing feeling to end. But how is it two people who were in love in the first place… fell in love again with each other? It's funny. _Netto thought smiling at Rockman.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it guys ;)


End file.
